Mobile telephones work well within the range of a single cell tower. But when the user's movement necessitates a change from one cell tower to a new cell tower, calls may be dropped during the transition between two towers. To solve the root cause of this dilemma requires improving the transition from one cell tower to another cell tower, an ongoing process for mobile telephone service providers. As cell tower transitions are improved, the present invention lessens the undesired impact of dropped calls by providing a service within the communication network that automatically reconnects the dropped call.
The same reconnection service may be useful in other wireless networks, such as 802.11b or 802.11g networks connecting into wire-based communication networks. These wireless links could be reconnected in a similar manner as the mobile telephone call in the event that the wireless link was terminated abnormally during a transition between two wireless access points.